


I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: And when Kise woke up to find himself being held firmly from behind by Kagami, arms wrapped around him, with Kuroko curled up against his chest, tangling his legs with Kise’s, he briefly thought- This is where I belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HAHAHA OKAY I HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS
> 
> So if any of y'all will recall my fic, Visual Hearts Department (which I have sadly neglected for far too long, oops)... apparently I wrote a smutty side chapter like half a year ago and completely forgot about it until I found it whilst scrolling through my google docs. Since the fic itself doesn't explicitly mention any art stuff, I decided this would be a separate story, disconnected from that AU, though it still does take place during the trio's university years, and there might be vague allusions to some sort of backstory that I had for VHD.
> 
> That being said, um... enjoy?

There was something nice about waking up with someone else on a lazy Saturday morning, Kise thought to himself.

Sure, he’d had a few flings in the summers before entering his University years, but none of them were ever worth staying the night for- and definitely not staying the morning for either. He had gotten used to falling into bed with others and then falling right out after he was done, especially given the type of schedule he’d had- no time for commitments.

But this time, things were different.

It wasn’t what he’d imagined it would be like at all; For starters, nothing beyond some leisurely makeouts had happened the night before, as all parties involved were particularly tired after a long day of walking around and enjoying themselves. And that was another noteworthy subject- it wasn’t one person he’d woken up with, but two.

He, Kuroko, and Kagami had more or less just stumbled into Kagami’s bedroom at approximately midnight, only stripping to their boxers and not bothering to change into pajamas, no worries of classes the next morning to hinder them from their fun. And when Kise woke up to find himself being held firmly from behind by Kagami, arms wrapped around him, with Kuroko curled up against his chest, tangling his legs with Kise’s, he briefly thought- _This is where I belong._ He smiled to himself, and shifted slightly, not enough to wake up the others, but enough to adjust himself in Kagami’s arms and disentangle his legs from Kuroko’s.

He realized shortly after moving that Kagami was sporting some _very_ impressive morning wood.

In all honesty, Kise had never actually seen what Kagami was packing. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Kuroko, either. From what he had been told by the stammering, incredibly embarrassed redhead, Kagami and Kuroko hadn’t progressed beyond the occasional de-stress handjob (which, he noted, he needed to ask about the circumstances surrounding the first one,) before they officially entered a relationship with Kise. And, despite the awkward, almost-tangible tension that had lingered since that particular revelation, nothing had risen- opportunities or otherwise. Kise didn’t want to rush either of them into anything they weren’t prepared for, and he appreciated how insistent they were on taking things slow. But hey, he was curious- could anyone blame him if he decided to push his hips back just the tiniest bit?

Kagami groaned, and Kise swore he had died and gone to heaven. Kagami was still asleep, Kise could tell by the slow, even huffs of air that escaped his lips, but the sound he had let out was surprisingly sexy, and he wanted to hear it again. So he moved his hips once more, lightly grinding back, and Kagami’s breath shuddered lightly. Kise grinned, and did it again.

“Kise-kun moves too much,” Kuroko said groggily, startling Kise out of his reverie. _When had he even woken up?_

“Sorry Kurokocchi, I couldn’t help it. What time is it?”

Kuroko turned around to blearily look at the clock on Kagami’s nightstand.

“Nine-o-two.”

“It’s too early to be awake,” Kise said quietly, glancing at Kuroko and gesturing to Kagami, “How long will he be out?”

“I’m not sure. Kagami-kun doesn’t sleep, he hibernates.”

“Not all of him,” Kise said, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Having dirty thoughts?”

Kise snickered at the way that Kuroko could be so polite at times, and so blunt at others.

“Maybe. His dick is hard and against my ass, what do you expect?”

Kuroko blinked, and hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not fair that Kagami-kun is the only one to sleep in.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Someone should wake him up.”

“Kurokocchi, are you actually suggesting--”

“Are you objecting?”

Kise grinned.

“Not at all. Are you sure he won’t get mad?”

“Positive.” Kuroko said, and Kise could tell he was struggling not to smile.

Might as well start the fun now.

Kuroko slid back, giving Kise ample space to turn around. Kagami had rolled onto his back, so Kise positioned himself above him, smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to Kagami’s nose. Kagami didn’t react. Kise then moved on to bring quick kisses to his cheek, his lips, his collar, sternum, and down his stomach. Kise watched as Kagami stirred and moved his arms to support himself as he woke up, opened his eyes, and looked down. Kise poked his erection through his boxers playfully.

“Hi there.”

Kagami made a sound similar to that of a dying cow.

“You couldn’t just think of a normal way to wake me up, could you?” He grumbled half-heartedly.

“Are you complaining?”

Kagami turned that same beautiful shade of red that he always did. “N-no.”

“Good. Do you want me to help you out here?” Kise smirked, poking him again.

“Stop that! Well, actually, don’t, but you get what I mean,” Kagami said, and glanced to the side, where Kuroko was still watching intently.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

Kise heard him make yet another strangled sound.

“Damn it, you two aren’t playing fair!”

Kise grinned. “Playing fair’s no fun.”

“Easy for you to--unh!”

Kagami grunted, shutting his eyes tightly when Kise pressed a wet kiss to where he was straining against his boxers.

“The noises Kagamicchi makes are so cute, wouldn’t you agree, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko nodded, running a hand up Kagami’s chest. “They are.”

Kagami mumbled something incomprehensible, and Kise took that as his cue to actually pull down his boxers and see what he’d be working with.

“Oh, wow.”

“Shut _up,_ ” Kagami spat out.

“If you insist.”

And with that, Kise placed one hand on Kagami’s hip, took hold of his cock, and swallowed him down.

_“Fuck!”_

As Kise slowly bobbed his head, laving his tongue and enjoying the little whimpers of pleasure that Kagami made- it briefly occurred to him that Kagami had never actually had a blowjob before, and Kise felt somewhat special for being his first- Kuroko took the opportunity to press soft kisses to Kagami’s lips. Kagami looked like he was holding himself back from just thrashing.

Distantly, Kise was aware that he himself was starting to get hard, and one glance at Kuroko said the same of him.

_Cute._

Kise slowly pulled off with a lewd ‘pop,’ and looked Kagami straight in the eyes.

“Feeling good, Taiga?”

If Kagami was red before, he was even worse now- Kise was almost surprised he didn’t already blow his load right then and there.

“Y-yeah.”

Kise kissed his thigh, and said, “Good. You can come in my mouth, too.”

“Kise, you don’t have to-- _oh, god_ \-- do that.”

Kise smiled innocently as he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, just as a small pearl of pre-cum leaked out.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said, reminding them both that he was, in fact, right there. Kagami groaned, and pulled Kuroko back for another kiss, more heated than the ones before. Kise assumed that meant he could continue, so he lowered his head again, swirling his tongue across the tip before taking his cock to the hilt and swallowing around it. Kise could hear Kagami’s moans and gasps being muffled by Kuroko’s mouth, slowly coming faster as Kise sucked, until Kagami pulled away and shut his eyes tightly.

“T-Tetsuya-- Ryouta, I can’t-- ‘m gonna--”

Kise hummed, squeezing Kagami’s hip gently, and that was enough to send him reeling into an intense orgasm, moaning loudly enough that if his neighbors weren’t awake yet, they probably would be soon.

Kise grimaced slightly as Kagami’s cum filled his mouth, and he gasped for air after he swallowed. Kuroko stared at Kise, almost alarmed.

“Fuck, Kagamicchi, how long have you gone without-”

“Too long,” Kagami sighed once he had managed to catch his breath. There was a silence for several moments, until Kuroko carefully took Kagami’s hand and placed it firmly on his front.

“I hope Kagami-kun hasn’t forgotten about us,” He said calmly, watching as Kagami’s hand slowly curled around his clothed erection.

“This should be fun,” Kise added, sitting up and letting his hand lazily wander down his own body.

Yes, there really was something nice about waking up with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry about this tbh.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
